Late To The Party
by christmasinacup
Summary: Regina may be over Robin, but that doesn't mean she wants to go to Zelena's baby shower. Emma persuades her to go with a little sweet talking. One-shot.


_SQ Songfic based off Kacey Musgraves's new song, "Late to the Party." It's very romantic and gave me this idea instantly. Enjoy & review! :)_

"There wasn't another choice, was there?"

"I'm afraid not," Emma sighed, zipping up the back of Regina's plum colored dress. Regina wanted to wear black, but Emma had put her foot down, saying that although she didn't have much knowledge on the rules of fashion faux pas, wearing black to a party for a newborn baby was probably impolite.

Regina turned to face Emma. "I don't want to go to this party, but I feel obligated."

Emma sat on the edge of the bed and slid her feet into her nude pumps, bending down to fasten the straps. "I mean, socially, you are. You need to show that you're over him and cool with everything."

"But I'm not," Regina pouted, putting on her earrings. Emma's head snapped up.

"What?!"

Regina smirked. "I'm not cool with it," she said slowly, walking to the bed and sitting down beside Emma. She leaned in and gave Emma a tender kiss on the lips. "I'm over Robin, I promise. It's just… weird."

Emma smiled and let out a tiny hum.

"I do know where you're coming from," she said. "When I first saw Neal again, I was over him. The Neal I knew was someone I never wanted to be with - but his engagement still bothered me. Even before I knew his fiancee was up to something."

"I remember that," Regina said. She squeezed her love's hand. "One of the first times you saved me."

"And one of the many times I lost Neal," Emma said, wistfully. She laid her head on Regina's shoulder.

"You're the only one I can't seem to lose," she said, smiling and closing her eyes. "And I like it that way."

"Good, because you're stuck with me," Regina whispered, taking Emma's hands and pulling her up to a standing position. She gave the blonde a once-over: A light blue chiffon dress that was the most princessy thing she had ever seen Emma wear, nude pumps with ankle straps, and her blonde curls pulled half up, showing off her beautiful face.

"You look like a princess," Regina smiled. "Way too beautiful for this party; it doesn't deserve you."

"You can't keep me all to yourself forever," Emma said with a wink. Regina moved in closer.

"But I can for another hour."

"The party starts in five minutes," Emma reminded her. "You're never late."

"I'd be late to any party with you," Regina whispered, closing the last inch of distance between them and capturing Emma's lips in a kiss much more passionate than the one before.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. As Regina kissed her way down Emma's neck, Emma caught a glimpse of them in the full length mirror next to Regina's vanity table. They looked fantastic - and they would also look very rude if they were late. Especially given the circumstances.

Emma's phone chimed and barely a moment later, Regina's phone let out Henry's custom text tone, the sound of swords clashing together. He fancied himself quite the knight these days.

They ignored their phones, but the devices only continued to make noise until the two women finally had to break apart.

Regina crinkled her nose and rested her forehead on Emma's. "I hate modern technology."

Emma chuckled and picked up their phones, tossing Regina hers. Emma had 3 texts from Mary Margaret, all wondering where she was.

"Henry's asking if I'm trying to ditch the party," Regina grumbled. "I wish."

"Hey hey," Emma said, kissing her cheek. "Come on, we can't put it off anymore." She slipped her phone into Regina's purse and handed Regina her coat before putting on a denim jacket.

Regina took a few steps towards the bedroom door, then turned back to Emma.

"Let's promise when we get in that we'll try to get right out," she pleaded, her brown eyes wide. "We can fake a couple conversations, make the necessary rounds, and then escape to a night alone."

Emma sighed and nodded. "Sounds good to me. I don't want to be there any more than you do. I just don't want everyone judging you."

Regina got that warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest that Emma had been evoking quite regularly. "Really?"

"Yeah. I don't need a crowd, I'm not a social butterfly by any means. I'd rather we spend the whole night having a party for two…" her eyes flicked up and down Regina's curve-hugging sheath dress. "… but I want to prove to the town that you are mature enough to move on and be happy for people, even if they don't deserve it."

Regina threw her arms around Emma.

"That is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," she whispered. "Thank you."

"I'm proud of you," Emma replied. Regina gave her one more kiss before sighing, "You're right, we should probably go."

They clasped hands and walked out of the room and down the stairs, planning the night they would have once they foisted Henry on Emma's parents and escaped the twisted Robin/Zelena baby party.

It didn't matter who was having a baby with who, as long as they braved it together. Regina didn't care who Robin was going home with anymore - she had Emma, tonight and every night.


End file.
